Sleep
by The Forsaken Girl
Summary: Fai says those three little words to Kurogane... And sorry folks, it's not what you think :D Attempted humor that ended in fluffiness, Rated for Kurogane's swearing and suggestive words/behavior. Kurofai. Enjoy! :D


A/N: YAY! I finished a story in less than a month!! xD I immediately started this after finishing Lefty because it just wouldn't leave my head and I was ready for some fluffiness after slight angsting Fai had to do for Lefty :D I can never handle too much angst, for some reason...But anyways, this is another one of my sadly attempted humor stories that ends in fluffy goodness xD I meant it to be less that 1,000 words, but my writing syle for some reason is very elaborate, so it ended up being more than 2,000 words T-T But I think it's rather cute, so please, enjoy! :)

* * *

Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

Sleep

They were sitting down in the gardens of Shirasaki castle, leaning against a sakura tree. Fai smiled up at the gently swaying cherry blossoms, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers that flourished in the area. The blond glanced to his right, smiling wider at the man sitting next to him and looking as calm as Fai had ever seen him. Kurogane sat, gazing at the castle contemplatively, posture relaxed but eyes bright and alert. The slender man grinned deviously before stretching his arms out wide into the red-eyed man's line of vision, opening his mouth to feign a loud, tired yawn. He opened his eye very slightly and peeked over to the other man, who sighed in exasperation before flicking his eyes over to the vampire, raising an eyebrow at the dramatic gesture.

The mage grinned at Kurogane before folding his legs up against his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Fai sighed contently, hugging his knees tightly before looking at the annoyed man. "So, Kuro-muu, what brings you over to my secret place?"

Kurogane snorted and stared at the smaller man skeptically. "This isn't your secret place. You've been whining like a little girl about visiting you during the day and I decided to shut you up. Besides, you were so damn loud that I swear the entire castle knows where you disappear to."

"All the better, then! Now everyone knows not to come over here," Fai explained cheerily to the sighing man. "But you didn't answer my question, Kuro-wanwan. What are you doing here? Don't you need to stay by Tomoyo-chan?" The blond grinned cheekily. "What will Mommy do if Daddy doesn't work? Then we won't have enough money to buy food and we'll be kicked out of our house!" he wailed, clutching Kurogane's steel arm in fear, crocodile tears filling his mismatched eyes.

Kurogane glowered at him and shook Fai off. "First of all, I am a ninja. It's not a job; I don't get paid. We live and eat in the castle on Tomoyo's behalf." The ninja sighed when he felt a soft, warm hand slip into his hand and let the mage lace their fingers together. "She gave me the rest of the week off. Tomoyo thinks we don't spend enough quality time together." His red eyes narrowed and he huffed in irritation, absently squeezing Fai's hand. "Quality time, my ass," he muttered darkly.

"And what a wonderful ass it is," Fai murmured cheerfully, gasping softly when Kurogane's metal fingers squeezed a bit too much and grinning at the flustered man's yells, dodging a half-hearted swipe and rolling over onto the broader man's lap. The paler man swiftly kissed Kurogane, effectively shutting him up and pulled back, smirking in mischief. "You're the one who told me not to lie, Kuro-rin! But," he continued, quickly changing the subject so the ninja wouldn't explode from anger (or was it embarrassment? Maybe a little of both, Fai thought a little too gleefully), "it is quite odd, Tomoyo-chan thinking we don't spend quality time. I'm pretty sure she knows what we do every night by her twinkling eyes and knowing smile and her constant giggling when we sit with her for breakfast. Which," Fai commented distractedly, eyes far-off, "worries me slightly. She's quite young, right? I mean, I know people can be older than they look, especially with me as an example, but Tomoyo-chan can't be older than Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, right, Kuro-pipi?"

Kurogane looked slightly disturbed when he pushed the vampire none-too-gently off his lap and massaged his temple tiredly. "I'd rather not think about the possibility of my princess knowing the details of my sex life." The darker-haired man winced as he spoke, as though the words itself physically pained him.

Fai clamped his hand over his mouth, successfully suppressing a laugh, but took pity on the ninja and nodded in agreement. "Deal," he replied amiably, leaning back against the sakura tree and closing his eyes. The warm, muggy air that associated with summer, as Kurogane called it, was surprisingly comforting to Fai's naturally cold body, and the occasional breeze that barely rustled the cherry blossoms above the blond relaxed him even more. He was surprised to feel himself stifling a real yawn this time, and laughed slightly, scratching his head sheepishly. "Looks like I really am sleepy, eh, Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane grunted, eyes flicking over to study the mage's somewhat tired face. The red-eyed man sighed and looked away, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. "What did you expect? You stayed up for half the night to wait for me. That's what you get for doing idiotic things. If you're tired now, just go to sleep. No one's going to hurt you for taking a nap in the afternoon."

Fai pouted at the ninja, eyebrows furrowing. "But you had a late shift!" he exclaimed indignantly. "And I can't sleep at night without you." Kurogane raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the blond, who stared back earnestly before sighing and turning his head to the castle. "It would be nice to take a nap outside in this weather, though," he murmured quietly as an afterthought. "Especially with…"

The mage's eyes widened as a rather brilliant idea hit him. His blue and gold eyes snapped back to the swordsman, gazing at him thoughtfully. Kurogane felt Fai's stare and looked at him, eye narrowing. "What?"

A smile began to form on the paler man's lips, while his eyes retained the same thoughtful wonder. "You have nothing else to do today, right, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane frowned. "Yeah. So?"

Fai smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side and leaning towards the ninja. "Sleep with me."

The other man's eyes widened and his face turned an amusing shade of red before sputtering incoherently and shaking his head fervently. "W-What are you–Here? Now? B-But the grass…the hell? Why right now? N-No! I mean, if someone sees us…"

Fai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, utterly bewildered at Kurogane's words, before realization hit him and he fell over in fits of laughter, clutching his sides and grinning like a cheshire cat. Now it was the ninja's turn to become puzzled at the man currently rolling on the grass when he realized his misinterpretation of words and groaned in embarrassment, smacking his head with the palm of his hand for his stupidity and staring apprehensively at the still chuckling mage. The blond noticed the other man's gaze and pounced on him, knocking Kurogane back on the grass with Fai comfortably situated on top of him.

The vampire was still grinning when he kissed the ninja soundly, and Kurogane noted rather sullenly that the smaller man's grin lessened to a mirthful smirk while kissing him. When Fai pulled back, he snuggled into Kurogane's neck and resumed giggling softly, the sound vibrating against the red-eyed man's throat. "Oh gods, Kuro-sama," he sniggered quietly into the man's neck, before moving up to place another kiss on the disgruntled man's mouth, pressing his lips more firmly against Kurogane's lips while retaining its playful quality. Kurogane grudgingly wound his arms around Fai's waist and switched positions, pushing Fai into the ground before kissing back fiercely. When they pulled back, the blue and gold-eyed man smiled lazily up at the swordsman and wrapped his arm around Kurogane's neck, angling his hand up to thread his fingers in the spiky black hair. The hand not currently occupied with stroking the short strands of hair traced the broader man's jawline with his fingers, lightly grazing down his face until Fai reached the end of his throat. His fingers danced softly over the exposed skin, teasing the cloth that hid Kurogane's well-defined body and slipping his pale fingers ever-so-slightly under the other man's black yukata. Fai's eyes flicked back up to Kurogane's burning red eyes and spoke, wearing the same relaxed, smug smile as before.

"You know, Kuro-tan, I'm quite flattered that you think of making love to me first when I ask you to sleep with me." His fingers moved underneath the cloth, tracing Kurogane's collarbone until he grasped his shoulder and almost pierced the skin with the mage's sharp fingernails, earning a soft growl from the ninja. Fai's smile softened slightly. "But I do worry about you sometimes. Kuro-sama came back so late yesterday, and woke up before me in the morning for training…And you look so tired sometimes that I think an afternoon nap is just we need for both of us." He smirked suddenly. "But apparently Kuro-wanko has some different ideas! Who knew Daddy was such a pervert?"

Kurogane scowled and started to sit up, pulling Fai up with him. "Shut up. I'm not a pervert," he growled angrily, leaning back against the sakura tree. "You just shouldn't have looked so…"

The swordsman looked decidedly uncomfortable and the blond grinned inwardly, taking advantage of the man's hesitation. "I shouldn't have looked so what, Kuro-rin?" Fai purred out, leaning towards Kurogane with eyes half lidded and lips curved up to a devious smirk.

The broader man narrowed his eyes, not fazed by the effeminate man's actions and glared at the smirking mage. "Damn it, you need to stop looking like that! Looking so damn playful!"

Fai grinned and moved back, resuming his original position next to Kurogane with a satisfied smile. "Duly noted, Kuro-puu!" he chirped brightly, grabbing the mechanical arm and hugging it close to his body. Kurogane sighed and closed his eyes, positive that the blond's supposed innocence really hid the incarnation of the devil.

"If you want to sleep, sleep now. I'll sleep with you if it can shut your mouth," he muttered out, eyes still closed but facing straight ahead towards the looming castle in view. Fai hummed contently and leaned his head against Kurogane's arm, eyes drifting shut as well.

The two men rested for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Fai's eyes snapped open, looking mildly annoyed yet amused. He glanced up at the ninja, whose eyes were still peacefully closed, and debated telling him of his small dilemma. "Kuro-sama!" he whispered, watching the other man's face and wondering if he already fell asleep. An eyelid slowly opened, revealing a slightly irritated red eye staring at the vampire.

"What?" he questioned, drowsiness creeping into his voice.

Fai smiled sheepishly and squeezed Kurogane's steel hand. "Sorry for waking you," he murmured, regret lacing his voice, "but I can't fall asleep for some reason." He grinned, looking even more sheepish. "Especially when we could 'sleep' together like Kuro-min thought."

Kurogane snorted in amusement, lips quirking up. "Idiot," he drawled out. "I wasn't sleeping. And anyways," he picked Fai up and dropped him on his lap, ignoring the blond's startled gaze, "that arm is pretty uncomfortable to sleep on."

Fai smiled and rested his head on Kurogane's chest for a moment, feeling the steady heartbeat. "Actually, the arm wasn't too bad. But you're right; this is more comfortable." The smaller man brought his head up to nestle into the crook of the swordsman's neck and curled his body up. "And tomorrow," he added sleepily, "since you have the week off, we can spend the whole day in bed 'sleeping' with each other and getting some quality time that Tomoyo-chan says we need." Fai laughed softly into the tan skin.

The red-eyed man smirked and wrapped an arm around Fai's waist. "Best damn idea I've heard from you in a long time," he said gruffly, looking down to see the mage smile slightly before his breathing evened out, finally falling asleep. Kurogane closed his eyes and leaned back, keeping Fai close to him and feeling the sleeping man's warm breath tickle the side of his neck as the ninja dozed off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, that sure was fun!"

"Tch. And the other times weren't?"

"Mmm. What if I said no?"

"…You bas-"

"Ha, just kidding! Which reminds me, how many times did we do it? I lost count at six."

"………Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Aww, but I just wanted to see how many times we could do it before noon!"

"You've finally gone batshit crazy."

"Mm-hmm, but you don't mind at all, do you?"

"….Tch."

"Thought so! ...Ah, it seems I'm a little hungry."

"Hmph. Then let's get dressed and meet the others for lunch."

"Oh, but you see, I'm hungry for something delicious and red that tastes like you."

"…Oh."

"But so many places to feed from! Which should I choose? Maybe…here?"

"Bite there and I'll make _sure_ you won't have a sex life to speak of."

"_So cruel!_ But the neck is always a nice place…Maybe it can start something, hmm?"

"If you feed already, you'll find out soon enough, idiot."

OWARI

* * *

A/N: o.o Umm, don't mind that last bit, it kind of weaved in by itself (anybody wanna guess what they were doing?? xD)... Oh god, I can't believe I wrote that o.o...Well, anyways, this is just a peek at the messed up mind in my head, so I hope you enjoyed the slight insanity that I seem to have and review! Reviews make me happy :) And it can force me to post more stories on here xD So please, leave me a review and tell me what you think, good or bad :D And now I believe I need some sleep to cure my extremely perverted mind xD

* * *


End file.
